Life in LA
by hypnotxcs
Summary: Slightly AU. It takes place in Los Angeles and revolves around Connor's life with his mom; how he's coping with everything; about the people he gets to know there and what happens when he finally meets Jude again. [I just had something in my head that I needed to get out and I thought why not turn it into a story... Never wrote fanfiction before though, so bear with me.]
**A/N:** **This is just a prologue to see if anyone is even interested in this story. Please let me know what you think. And while reviewing, please keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker. PM me if there are any huge mistakes. Also, I'm 21 so if I don't know how to portray teenage characters, blame it on my age.**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and just borrow the characters for some creative work. What I do own are my original characters like Connor's mom.**

* * *

Jacqueline heard her son coming down the stairs, but not to make dinner with her like he had promised. ' _I gotta talk to Jude, but I promise I'll help later_ ,' was what he had said before skyping his boyfriend, but now he seemed to have changed his mind, as Jacqueline heard him at the front door. She called his name, told him to ' _come here_ ,' but he still didn't show up in the kitchen where she was at.

When she walked through the hall, she saw that Connor already had his skateboard tucked under his arm and his backpack on, about to leave. When her son looked at her, she noticed that his eyes were a bit red as though he had been crying. That wasn't the way he was supposed to look given he had just talked to, and seen, the boy he loved.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothin'. I need to go." Connor stated, turning on his heel, but his mother stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait! Talk to me!" Jacqueline demanded, yet with a sweet tone in her voice. "C'mon, baby. Let's sit." she spoke, dragging him along as she entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Mom, can we please not–" Connor sighed.

"No, we can't," she hissed. "Running away might've worked with your father, but it won't work with me. You don't get to leave the house... _being_ like this. Not until I know what's wrong. I wanna know what happened. Talk to me."

"You wanna know what happened?" Connor snarled at her, "Jude and I broke up. _That's_ what happened."

He was almost shouting and, honestly, he didn't even want to yell at her. He knew it was wrong to let out his frustration on her. It wasn't her fault. He was just so sad. He didn't know how to deal with the hurt. And he was angry, too. Pissed at Jude for having said the things he had. ' _You don't feel like a friend anymore_ ' – what was that even supposed to mean?

"I'm sorry, mom," Connor apologized, looking at her again after he had lowered his head to face the floor. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that–"

"Nah," Jacqueline shook her head, pulling Connor into her arms. "I'm the one who's sorry, sweetie. I'm sorry you guys broke up."

When Connor rested his head against her shoulder, she placed a kiss on top of it. Stroking Connor's back, she tried to calm him down, as he was starting to weep bitterly. This was not how she had imagined life with her son to be. He had been kind of sad about the situation with his dad, but whenever he had talked about Jude, his face had just lit up in the greatest way possible. Now, he didn't even have that bit of happiness left. And God, she wanted her son to be happy. Seeing him cry broke her heart.

Minutes passed until Connor finally had calmed down enough to speak again. "Maybe I shouldn't have sent him that pic," he thought aloud.

"What pic?" his mother asked, frowning, and when Connor looked up suggestively, raising an eyebrow, she understood. "Oh my God, you mean–" She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Mom," Connor complained loudly.

"Sorry," Jacqueline giggled, trying to contain her laughter. "Not funny... Serious... This is serious."

Connor had to grin slightly. He loved his mom for that she made it so easy for him to smile when he rather felt like moping, hating on the world, in situations like these where everything just seemed to go south. He finally had found his place in Los Angeles and now the only thing worth keeping from San Diego had left him – his love.

"It _is_ kinda funny, though," Connor admitted, nudging his mom with the elbow.

"I hope you used the right filter," Jacqueline chuckled, ruffling her son's hair.

"You're so gross!" Connor laughed, settling back into the cushions of the couch. "But really, mom... I shouldn't have sent it. It freaked him out and I didn't mean for that to happen. I thought he'd like it. I mean, he _did_ like it, but–"

"He broke up with you because of that picture?" Jacqueline wanted to know.

"No," Connor shook his head. "I think he broke up with me, because I'm too far away. Because we changed. Because things aren't just the same anymore."

"You _think_? So, you don't know for sure?"

"He said I don't feel like a friend to him anymore. I don't know what that means. He didn't say. What does that mean? It means I changed, right? _I_ changed and now he doesn't know me anymore, so he can't be with me. It would make sense, right? I mean, you can't _be_ with someone you don't _know_." Connor sighed deeply. "It went so fast. We talked, then we didn't talk and then– We just ended it."

Jacqueline tried to smile, but it was hard for her to do that when her adorable son looked so sad. She could only imagine how hard it must be for him right now, not knowing what exactly had happened between him and Jude that had led to this and being so far away from that boy that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Wanna know what I think? I think you guys need to talk face to face. And I don't mean Skype, I mean being in the same room," she smiled. "Let Jude be for a while and then go down there and talk to him. Even if it doesn't change anything, at least you'll know why it didn't work out. You need to know, Connor, even if it hurts."

"It can't even hurt more than it does now," Connor said quietly.

"I also think you need food. Food makes everything better," Jacqueline stated, standing up. She had seen enough of his sadness. She needed to make him feel better. "And mama makes great food, you know that. Way better than papa."

When Connor raised his head to look at her, he had a huge grin on his face. "Even I can cook better than him. That's not hard," he chuckled, as he got up from the couch.

"Let's go get something to eat," Jacqueline smirked, making her way into the kitchen.

"Mom," Connor called her out.

"Yes, love?" his mother turned around to look at him.

"Thank you," he smiled, approaching her. "Thanks for being so–"

"Awesome?" she cut in, grinning. "No biggie, I'm your mother. That's basically my job."


End file.
